Paradise Lost
by Aishanirocks
Summary: Chris did not think of the possible outcome of making a deal with Valkyries when he asked them to imprison his father in their mythical island. Now that Wyatt is saved and his job the past is over, he has to face his impossible future as the Valkyrie queen's mate. CHRIS


**_ Prologue _**

"Chris, can you watch Chris for another hour or two, honey? We need more time." Chris jumped from where he was sprawled on the sofa when he heard Paige's voice. His youngest aunt had a few bruises on his face, and the skin covering her left eye was blue and swollen.

"So I guess he escaped again."

"Yeah, the incubus looked a little hot and _surprise,_ _surprise, _your dear aunt Phoebe got really distracted. She couldn't say the spell in time and things got pretty nasty." She said wiping dust from her forehead.

"Hey, I really think I should come with you. You need a male to go against this incubus dude." And Chris was getting bored like hell, sitting on a rocking chair in the nursery, baby sitting his own infant self. He desperately needed to go back to his own time. His time here in the past is over and a job well done. He was hoping to go back to his own time before his mother gave birth but with all the craziness of the things which happened that day, it was impossible. They'd tried everything to find a way to send him back. The charmed ones had even summoned the great witch, Melinda _Warren from the past to know if she know anything._

"He has a harem of succubus under his command Chris. Your mom went ballistic when we suggested that we should bring you into the picture." He perfectly remembered how his mother… and her sisters acted when they had a very naked (and striking) Lady Godiva in the manor.

"No! Not this again. How many times do I have to tell this? I'm not a kid, I've seen naked woman before and I'm not a virgin. So you can stop bothering about the innocence of my eyes and soul."

Paige raised her hands in defeat. "Hey, do you have to be so graphic. Okay….I'll talk to your mom again. But now… go upstairs and see if you can look after your brother and…and the baby for a couple of hours. I have to go back to France now." With that Paige gave him an encouraging smile and orbed out of the room.

"France, damn it, I love hunting demons in Europe. This is so not fair."

Both Wyatt and the baby had been asleep for few hours. So after taking a quick peep in to the nursery to make sure there are no demons lurking around, he took a shower and changed in to a pair of denim jeans, a dark blue T-Shirt and his favorite black leather jacket. His mom's kitchen was always fully stocked with fridge full of all kinds of delicious leftovers. He settled with a piece of lasagna and a glass of fresh orange juice. The first bite of his lasagna got stuck in his throat when a shinning blue portal opened next to the wooden staircase and Mist emerged through it with a couple more Valkyries. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered her. The long silky blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. Her leather garb clinging to the generous curves, crystalline blue eyes showing a glint of tenderness so rare to be seen in a Valkyrie. She was unarmed except for the deadly looking dagger sheathed at her hip with a leather belt. Her two sister Valkyries however had long spears which they were casually holding in their hands but he knew they could shift into a battle pose in a matter of few seconds.

"Chris, it's time." Mist said with her soul shattering smile.

It took him few seconds to remember what she was talking about. Hell, with all the things which happened since he first came to this time, he'd completely forgotten the deal he'd made with the Valkyries. He had a plan to avoid a awkward moment like this when he first contacted the Valkyrie Queen Freyja and her two generals. He wasn't planning to stay in year 2004 as a young man after the birth of his baby self. Damn, it was well planned out and risk free. And then he almost missed his conceiving date and fucked it all up.

He felt the chilling strokes of fear running through his spine. Oh, no. This couldn't be happening.

"I..I don't want to come with you."

Mist's face darkened. "Chris, do I have to remind you of the terms of our deal? We kept your father away from you for three months like we promised, and gave you nearly a year more to spend time your family. It's time for you to come with us as you promised and fulfill your end of the deal."

"Yeah, that's the problem. We didn't discuss my end of the deal." No, he had practically signed on a blank contract like the desperate idiot he was.

Was it worth it? Yes he saved Wyatt from picking on the whole world. Mended his relationship with his father somewhat and got to spend some time with his mom who was dead in his future. But this?

He tried to remind the actual deal he'd made with Valkyrie Queen.

"Why do you even want me, I thought you guys didn't like males."

"They are weak but according to the old tradition of Valhalla, our queen must take a mate once every thousand years and grant him immortality if he's worth siring a Valkyrie child. This mate must be the most powerful human being on earth. And as your brother is still merely a toddler, you are it."

"But, but I don't want—"He couldn't even finish that line as Mist's two Valkyrie soldiers grabbed the front of his T-Shirt and yanked him in to the portal after them.


End file.
